What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by ireallyhavenoideawhatimdoing
Summary: Luna encounters the queen of changelings. Constructive criticism is welcome.


The old bell tower chimed twelve times. The lone sapphire blue alicorn looked up at the night sky. Strolling through the city, she watched the scattered stars dimly twinkle. Even the moon had lost its luster, palely glowing in the sky. They all used to sparkle brilliantly in contrast with the amethyst night sky, they used to be beautiful and vibrant, almost as much as the morning sky, but…

That was a long time ago. When she hadn't given up. When she had still cared. She'd like to put past events where they belonged: in the past. Now her night was just a shadow of its once former glory. Everything was darker.

One thousand years stranded in darkness, obscured, and alone on the moon does that to people. One thousand years… So much that the princess had missed that could never be revisited, returned. She simply quit trying.

She took in her surroundings, how the nearby shops gave off a spooky aura in the darkness. Trotting off to an area with more shrubbery and trees, the princess couldn't help but feel miserable. She realized now why the dank and peculiarity of her night drove the children away, shutting themselves in their homes.

It was absolutely depressing and daunting…

Luna forlornly continued wandering, internally sighing at the lackluster monotony of night, her night. Everything was so different, everyone was so different. She hung her head, but it snapped up once she heard a disturbing yet somehow familiar voice. It resonated with two different tones and pitches overlaying each other, but not quite syncing up.

That only added to its unpleasantness.

"Oh please, how could you possibly be a princess, you dark and brooding oaf!" The words stung like a slap to the young princess, but she shook it off like an old coat. She was used to the insults by now.

"Thou should not be talking, Chrysalis!" was Luna's indignant reply. The alicorn stamped her hoof, infuriated. She wanted to wallow in her melancholy in peace! The nerve of that unsettling mare…

The changeling queen sneered. "Don't get your wings bunched up, _princess_."

"I'll have thou know, I am not a helpless filly!"

"How endearing. You think you can hold your own against _**my**_ army!" Luna backed away slightly, hooves dully thudding on the ground. The queen hid her smirk at the gesture.

Luna quickly changed the subject. "Why hast thou come across the princess of the night at these late hours? Hast thou sought vengeance?" Luna managed to croak out, eying the other apprehensively. She didn't have the patience right now…

Chrysalis shook her head from side to side, her cerulean mane swishing. "No no no, of course not. I was just…curious as to who this glorious princess of the night Luna was. I wanted to introduce myself at the wedding…say hi, take over Equestria. But you weren't there. I wondered why. A pity, really."

"It is none of thy concern as to where I was!" Luna said through clenched teeth.

"My my, aren't you a feisty one…Now that I have the pleasure to appropriately familiarize myself with you, I'd like to say…" the gangly changeling raised her chin up high melodramatically. Her gaze fell upon the full moon, nestled between clouds and clusters of stars. Wind eerily howled and trees weakly swayed. My, it really was late. "You are not the imposing mare that I had anticipated. So be it. Anyways, I'd like to propose—"

"Nay!" Luna interrupted.

Bringing an almost onyx black hoof to her mouth, the queen cleared her throat and continued. "An alliance. Between the kingdom of Equestria and the changelings."

"As I have said before, nay!"

"Why not? Our armies, our people united… Together, our two kingdoms combined would be invincible! Unstoppable! Nothing could oppose us… We would triumph! What do you say, Luna? I'm sure if you agree, Celestia would… Join me, princess!"

Resolutely, Luna stated, "I will not repeat myself any further. Never. Not in a thousand years will I be affiliated with the likes of thee!"

Chrysalis scoffed and averted her head away from the other mare. "You will come to your senses in time, princess. As you know, a lot can happen in a thousand years… We'll see how it all plays out. Remember that I once defeated your sister, and I will not hesitate to do so again. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon. Farewell!" Flapping up a cloud of dust, she noisily took to the air, into the gloomy sky. With a grim yet fond tone, she added, "My sweet Luna…"


End file.
